Troy
by HHrfan18
Summary: This story is basically based on the movie, but with DBZ characters, and a different setting. Anyone who loved the movie like I did will love this story. Enjoy. Rating may change in later chapters
1. Prolouge

Troy

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie rights to Troy. Nor do I own the great anime Dragonball z.

Prologue

After decades of warfare Vegeta, King of Vegeta-sei, has forced all galaxies into a loose alliance.

Only Earth and another planet has remained unconquered.

Vegeta's partner Nappa, king of Vertisa, is weary of battle.

He seeks to make peace with Earth, the most powerful rival planet to the up-coming Vegeta-sei Empire.

Trunks, son of Vegeta and considered the greatest saiyan warrior ever born, fights for the Vegeta-sei empire, but his disban for his fathers rule threatens to break apart the galaxies loose alliance.


	2. Remeber my name

Troy 

Disclaimer: Don't own Troy, don't own Dbz so get over it

Vegeta smirked as he watched his 300,000 army of men march behind him. He hadn't lost a single battle since he had been given the throne why would today be any different.

Along the horizon Vegeta spotted maybe 100,000 men.

" Stupid fools," Vegeta laughed, " he actually thinks he'll defeat me with 100,000 low rank men."

In front of the army stood an old short man, wearing blue and purple robes, his gray hair hanging over his shoulders. In his hand he held a golden spector. His army came to a halt, about 1000 feet away from Vegetas army. The man marched proudly towards Vegeta, his head held high.

Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms as he made his way towards the old man.

" Remove your army from my planet," the mans crackling voice said sharply.

" No," Vegeta said examining his surroundings, " I keep I'll stay."

" You can't have the entire galaxies-"

" Just hand over the spector old man and no one has to die," Vegeta laughed.

" No," the old man replied firmly, " lets do this the old way, my best fighter against yours."

" Fine."

" Mordius," the old man summoned. The 100,000 army departed down the middle as a 10-foot man stepped to the front of the line.

" Trunks," Vegeta yelled his voice echoing throughout the humid air, but nobody came.

" Trunks," Vegeta repeated again but alittle louder. Still no response. The old man looked at Vegeta and smirked.

" Mordius has his effect on most warriors."

" Watch who you insult old man," Vegeta said giving him a death glare.

" My king," a sudden voice said from behind, " Trunks isn't with us today."

" Where is he," Vegeta shouted.

" I have sent the boy to look for him."

" My lord, my lord-."

" What is it," Trunks said grabbing the 10-year-old boy by his neck.

" Your father- the king has summoned you to fight-," the boy choked. Trunks released the boy's throat as he sighed, and buried himself back in bed with the two women beside him.

" Tell your king to fight his own battles."

" But my lord if you fight, you could save thousands of men."

" Alright," Trunks groaned as he pulled himself out of bed.

" The warrior you are fighting is the biggest man Ive ever seen, I wouldn't want to fight him."

" And that's why nobody will remember your name," Trunks said as put on his saiyan armor.

Vegeta glared as he watched his lavender hair, blue eyed son march down the departing army as they shouted his name.

" Where have you been boy," Vegeta spat at his son, " you serve me-

" I serve no one father," Trunks snapped back, " not even you."

" Just get this over with boy."

" Maybe next time you should fight," Trunks said narrowing his eyes as he made his way towards the man.

Mordius ran full speed ahead towards Trunks, while Trunks didn't even move a muscle. Mordius was enclosing on him faster and faster. He slowly formed his hands to a fist as he awaited to punch Trunks, but suddenly Trunks disappeared. Mordius abruptly stopped and looked around as he twirled in circles nervously.

" Come on you coward," he yelled. Suddenly he felt a weight being lifted on his shoulders, but before he could react Trunks had sent a striking blow to his neck. Mordius fell forward as Trunks did a frontflip off the mans shoulder.

" Buster…………ATTACK," Trunks yelled as a large ball of yellow energy shot from both of his hands.

Vegeta watched with delight as the man screamed while the energy ball was slowly swallowed him. Then there was a large explosion.

Everyone watched as Trunks emerged from a ball of smoke, and a huge crater behind him.

" Is there no one else," Trunks yelled, " Is there no one else."

For that minute, no one fidget, no one said a word.

The old man looked at Vegeta and slowly handed him the spector. Vegeta smirked as he took the golden spector and held it high above his head. Then the whole army of men cheered, shouting Trunks name.

" What is your name son," the old man asked the young saiyan as he approached them.

" Trunks, prince of all saiyans."

" So this is your son."

Vegeta looked at the old man and nodded.

" Trunks, I'll remember that name."


	3. Love and Death

Troy Disclaimer: Please see the first two chapters. Thank you 

" Princes' of Earth, Me and my beautiful wife Bra would like to celebrate this time with you. We've fought many battles Earth and Vertisa, and we've fought well. I've always respected your father Goku; he's a good king, good man. And now I will respect him as my ally. Now Gohan, Goten young princes, stand with me, drink with," Nappa said as held his wine glass high above his head, " let us drink to peace."

Gohan picked up his wine glass and recited

" Peace between Earth and Vertisa."

Goten abruptly stood up and pretended to drink from his glass as his brother did. Behind the cup Goten's eyes focused on the beautiful blue-haired girl that resided next to Nappa. The girl returned his stares with a frown yet a deep sense of eagerness in her eyes. Goten watched as she sat up from her seat, and made her way down a long corridor, that escaped from the feral party. Goten quickly but inconspicuous followed her.

Bra silently brushed her hair, as she removed her jewelry, until she heard footsteps tapping up the staircase. She turned her heard to find the trace of the noise, from the staircase appeared a chocolate eyed boy with short spiked hair. He smirked mischievously as he locked the door behind him.

" You shouldn't be here," Bra said seriously as she brought her attention back to her hair.

" That's what you said last night," Goten grinned as he slowly advanced towards her.

" Last night was a mistake," Bra started.

" And the night before," Goten said he stopped behind her.

" Ive made a lot of mistakes this week," Bra smirked. Suddenly she felt Gotens warm hand being stroked through her hair, and pushed her shoulders. Her breathing became uneven and heavy as his warm touch slowly teased her skin.

" Do you want me to go," Goten whispered in her ear. Bra quickly stood up and faced him.

" No," Bra said staring at her feet, " I'm afraid of tomorrow."

A single tear raced down her cheek, as she looked into Goten's eyes. Goten took his arms a wrapped it around her waist as he brought her close.

" I'm afraid of never seeing you again," Bra sobbed on his chest. Goten pulled away to stare in her blue eyes.

" You don't have to be afraid my love," Goten said as he cupped her cheek, " come with me."

" Don't play Goten, don't play," Bra weeped as she nodded her head.

" I'm serious Bra, I love you and I am not leaving Vertisa without you," Goten said sincerely.

" My father, and Nappa will kill us both."

" I don't care what they do torture me, burn me, behead me, but I will still love you-."

Goten was silenced by Bra's soft lips being pressed against his. Goten welcomed her into his mouth as he passionately deepend the kiss, there tongues playfully fought with each other for dominance until Goten pulled away, making Bra release a soft delicate moan.

" Come with me."

" The stars look beautiful tonight," Goten said as he approached his older brother Gohan, who was peacefully staring out the window.

" Yes," Gohan said absently.

" Do you love me brother," Goten said swallowing nervously, " would you protect me against any enemy."

" Last time you spoke like this you were 10-years old and you had stolen fathers saiyan pod," Gohan grinned yet giving his brother a sharp look, " what have you done this time."

" I must show you something."

Gohan quickly followed behind Goten as he led them down a long staircase that went down to the storage part of the space ship. At the foot of the stairs Gohan spotted a hooded figure. Gohan glared at Goten as he made his way down the stairs. The hooded figure slowly revealed itself, and Gohan couldn't believe it. It was Bra, Nappa's wife, Vegeta's daughter, on there ship.

Nappa couldn't believe it, how could she do this to him, leave him in the middle of the night. He angrily kicked in the door to her room, where he spotted a middle-aged woman, one of his servants.

" Where is she," Nappa yelled furiously. The woman whimpered in fearfully as Nappa took his hand and wrapped it around her neck.

" I swear if you don't tell me," Nappa said as he balled his hand into a fist, suddenly a bluish light formed around it, " I swear I'll-"

" My lord, this man said he saw her leave," the solider said as he forcefully threw the man up front.

" I saw her leave with the young Prince Goten my lord," the man said.

" Get my Saiyan pod ready."

" Turn us around," Gohan demanded as he stepped into the control room.

" Wait Gohan-."

" You fool," Gohan yelled, " do you realize what you've done. Do you know how many years our father has worked for peace."

" I love her."

Gohan sighed and looked away from his brother.

" Its all a game to you, isn't it? You go from planet to planet bedding servants, and merchants wives and daughters, and you think you know something about love," Gohan yelled into Gotens face, his hair flickering gold every few seconds, "What about our fathers love, you spat on it when you brought her on this ship. You're going to let Earth burn for this women."

" Ive wronged you," Goten apologized, " Ive wronged our father. If you want to take Bra back to Vertisa, so be it. But I'm going with her."

" To Vertisa," Gohan sighed, " they'll kill you."

" Then I'll die fighting-."

" Oh that sounds so heroic to you doesn't it," Gohan shouted, " to die fighting. Tell me brother, have you ever killed a man?"

Goten glanced at his brother before staring down at the ground.

" No."

" Have you ever seen a man die in combat?"

" No."

" Ive killed men," Gohan said unproudly, " and Ive heard them dying, and let me tell you there's nothing poetic or heroic about it. You say you want to die for love, but you know nothing about dying and you know nothing about love."

" I won't ask you to fight my war Gohan," Goten said pulling his head high and looking into Gohan's eyes.

" You already have."


	4. Recruiter Uub

Troy 

Disclamier: See chapter 1or 2, thank you. That rhymed.

" I want her back," Nappa said as he kneeled down to Vegetas throne.

" I also want my daughter back," Vegeta said in a matter-of-fact away.

" I want her back so I can kill her with my own hands-."

" Ill do that myself," Vegeta said, " I thought you wanted peace with Earth."

" I should have listened to you, but I wont stop until Earth will be a forgotten planet in this universe. Will you go to war with me," Nappa asked as he held a hand out to Vegeta. Vegeta took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

" Ive always thought that my daughter was foolish when it came to men," Vegeta sai as he walked back and forth in his command room, talking to his war adminstaror Lestor.

" But shes proved to become very useful," Vegeta added on.

" But sir, some say Earth cant be defeated, they have some of the best fighters-."

" Gohan."

" Yes," Lestor replied, " and we need your son."

" We don't need the boy," Vegeta mumbled.

" But sir-."

" He wrecks everything I build," Vegeta shouted," even if he did, he still wouldn't fight for me. He's a boy loyal to no planet nor galaxie."

" There is one man he will listen to."

" Never hesitate," Trunks told his apprentice Geoff as he caught one of his punches. Geoff smirked as he threw a combination of punches at Trunks. Trunks however easily dodged them all, and grabbed his arm, swinging him into the wall. Geoff's senses caught up with him and he used his feet to kick himself off the wall and launch back at Trunks. Trunks smirked as Geoff sent 5 ki blasts at Trunks. Then Trunks disappeared right before his eyes. Geoff stopped hiself and looked around bemused. Then he appeared, standing straight on his shoulder, grinning.

" I think we should call it a day," Trunks said as he jumped off of his shoulders.

" My…..my.. very impressive Trunks," said a voice from behind. Trunks turned around to see a medium height tan skinned man standing behind him.

" So Uub have you have come on the account of my father," Trunks asked him as he grabbed a towel and began drying himself from his sweat.

" We need to talk," Uub said urgently.

" I will not fight for him," Trunks said seriously.

" Im not asking you to fight for him," Uub sighed, " Im asking you to fight for me."

" My father or not, the man has no honor."

" Let Vegeta fight for power, and you for honor. And we'll let the people decide who to glorify. Besides Trunks this is your sister your fighting for too."

" Well its Nappa's fault that he couldn't hold on to her because he has treated her wrongly."

" Just forget Vegeta, fight for me," Uub pleaded," all of us will feel much better if your by our side. Marron will feel much better if she knows your by my side."

" Is Gohan as good of a fighter as they say," Geoff asked absently from behind.

" Yes, he's the best of Earth, some say even better than all our high rank fighters here."

Trunks grunted at Uub's remark.

" Even if Trunks doesn't come, we could use a nice strong saiyan like yourself," Uub said holding his hand out to Geoff.

" Play your tricks on me Uub," Trunks grinned as he came between the both of them, " but please not on Geoff."

" We leave for Earth in 3 days."


	5. A Royal Welcome

Troy

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie troy or dbz happy!

The people of West Town cheered as they watched the princes of their plant march down the streets proudly. People threw confetti, flower petals, even candy, it all looked like a parade.

Gohan looked at his brother and sighed.

' What is father going to think of this,' Gohan thought as they were approaching the manor (castle) quickly. To Gohans surprise Goku, their father was already there to welcome them at the gates. Goku firmly hugged his eldest son Gohan, and planted a kiss on his forehead. Goku immedality noticed that behind his youngest son stood a beautiful girl. Goten hugged his father, and Goku did the same to Goten as he did with Gohan.

" Father," Goten said pulling away from his father and holding out his hand to the girl. The girl gently took his hand and Goten guided her to Goku.

" This is Bra."

" Bra of Vertisa-."

" No father," Goten said quickly, " Bra of Earth."

" Father," said a cheerful voice from behind, " uncle Goten."

" Pan," Gohan said as he embraced the raven-haired girl in his arms, " Ive missed you."

" Ive missed you to father," Pan giggled hugging him tighter. Gohan looked over Pans shoulder to see his beautiful wife Videl. Gohan released Pan, and made his way over to Videl. She smiled as she tiptoed and gave Gohan a quick kiss on the lips. Gohan took his arms and pulled her into a hug.

" Look at your son," Videl whispered into Gohan's ears as she pulled away from him. A woman slowly handed Videl a tiny baby with blue eyes. His tiny body wrapped in a bundle of blankets.

" He's grown," Gohan giggled as he gently took the baby into his arms.

Goten watched as Bra stared out into the inky-blue starry sky.

" There coming for me," she said absently still staring at the stars, " I can feel it."

Goten sighed and made his way over to her. He wrapped his comforting arms her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

" What if…..," Goten paused, " What if we took a spaceship and-."

" Go where?"

" Away from here, anywhere, I can take care of you, " Goten said kissing her neck.

" But this is your home," Bra said making a 180 turn, to face Goten. Goten placed his index finger on her lips, to silence her.

" You left your home for me," Goten reminded her.

" Vertisa was never my home," Bra said frankly, " My father sent me there to marry Nappa when I turned 16, but it was never my home, and Goten what about your family?"

" We'd be protecting my family if we left, what's the need for war if were not here."

" My father and Nappa wont give up," Bra said crossing her arms, " they'll burn every city on Earth to find us, they would never believed that we left."

" Then Ill make it easy for them to find me, Ill march up to Nappa and tell him your mine."

Bra grabbed Gotens shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

" Your young my love."

It was a normal, quiet day in West Town, until suddenly an alarm bell ringed throughout the city. Breaking the calmness in the air. In an instant people all around panicked, screamed, and ran.

Gohan was at once alerted, but did not panic. He quickly ran over to the balcony of his room and looked up. Above his head were over 1,000 spacecrafts spread across the sky like stars. Gohan quickly ran dashed back into his room, and started putting on saiyan armor.

" Videl, I want you to take Pan and Rin, and go down to a shelter now," Gohan said seriously trying not to let her notice the fear in his voice. Videl didn't argue with her husband, she quickly gathered a few things before grabbing Rin and making her way out the room.

" How far along are they," Gohan asked as he entered one of West Towns ground bases.

" They've broke into the Exosphere, and there enclosing faster, one ship is way ahead and will be in the Stratosphere in 10 min, towards East Town."

" I want you to get the nuclear missiles ready for when their ships get in range."

" Yes, sir."

" How many fighters do we have ready for battle?"

" 15,000, sir, but we can get more fighters from the other regions of Earth in about 1 hour."

" Make it sooner," Gohan demanded.

" Who is that," Vegeta questioned as he spotted one spacecraft that was far ahead from the others.

" That's Trunks, sir."

" Stupid fool, he's going to take on Earth with only 100 men."

" My lord," Thedius said to Trunks, who was cleaning and examining his sword, while putting on his saiyan armor, " should we wait for the others."

" They brought us here for war."

" But its King Vegeta's orders-."

" Do you fight for me Thedius, or do you fight for my father," Trunks asked him.

" For you my lord."

" Then fight for me. And let the servants of Vegeta fight for him," Trunks said, " Geoff!"

The raven-haired boy quickly came to Trunks as he pulled on saiyan armor.

" I'm fighting the Earthlings."

" Not today," Trunks told Geoff.

" But I'm ready, You taught me how to fight," Geoff pouted.

" Listen Geoff, you've been a good student, and you're like a brother to me. But you're not ready for this, you will guard the ship."

" But this is war," Geoff said seriously. Trunks embraced the 16-year old boy.

" Listen brother, I cant fight the Earthlings if I'm concerned for you. Guard the ship," Trunks whispered in the boy's ear. Trunks pulled back and looked into the boy's eyes that were filled with dismay. Trunks smiled and rustled his hand in Geoff's hair.

" Guard the ship," Trunks reminded him.

" Soldiers," Gohan yelled as he faced an army of 15,000 fighters, " All my life I have lived by a code. And the code is simple: Honor your parents, love your woman, and defend your planet. Earth is mother to us all. FIGHT FOR HER!"

" Men," Trunks said as he addressed 100 men, " I am honored to fight along side with you. I would gladly choose you over a thousand of armies. Let not Earth forget how menacing we are. We are SAIYANS!" The man roared as Trunks held out his sword to them. All the men quickly followed behind Trunks as he lead them of the ship and into the atmosphere.

Suddenly a storm of missiles came after them. Trunks quickly dodged them, but watched as some men began to fall out the sky like flies.

" KI SHEILD," Trunks yelled to the remainder of the men. They all huddled to Trunks side and touched his shoulder. Then a blue force field surrounded them. Absorbing and deflecting all missiles thrown at them.

" Sir, they have arrived in East Town. It is heavily under attack," one of Gohans advisors told him.

" Ok Ill take half of the men to East town, you stay here and fight the upcoming saiyans."

" Yes sir."

" On my command," Trunks paused, " BREAK!"

All the men departed from Trunks shoulder to only be awaited by fighters. Two swiftly charged after Trunks. One tried to aim for Trunks head, but he impulsively ducked, dodging the blow. Trunks pulled his sword out of its case and swung behind his back, slicing the man in two.

A ki ball came out of nowhere and nearly missed Trunks head. The man who had shot the ki launched after Trunks. Trunks smirked and did his signature move. Trunks instant transmissioned on the mans shoulders, then took his sword a stabbed it down the middle of the mans head. Trunks then did a frontflip off the mans shoulders, with his sword still in his hands and the man attached to it, and swung his sword out infront of him. Making the man launch off and hit the upcoming enemies like bowling pins.

" MOVE FORWARD," Trunks yelled. Trunks quickly flew forward, using his sword to cut through anybody or anything that got in his way. Until finally he had reached the ground. Trunks looked around to see that the city had been evacuated, only the blood of men stained the streets, and their bodies covered the ground. Trunks looked up to find more soldiers spilling out of the late coming spacecrafts. Fighting the remainder of the Earthlings left. Down one of the streets, not far from Trunks, stood a statue of a person Trunks noticed as Goku.

" You know that Goku is the king of this planet. The first to turn super saiyan in a thousand years. The strongest of us saiyans-."  
Suddenly Trunks hair turned golden and his hair spiked up, and his blue eyes had turned green. In a blink of an eye Trunks had swung his sword and cut off the head of the statue.

" I am strongest of all saiyans," Trunks shouted.


	6. No need to fear

Troy 

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it over and over again.

Tears were almost brought to Gohan's eyes, as he entered East Town. The once beautiful city was completely demolished. Good thing the people of the city didn't have to suffer the same fate. Up ahead Gohan spotted the less honorable thing he had seen in his life, his father's statue had been beheaded. The head laid crumbled into tiny pieces on the asphalt.

An earsplitting explosion cracked the air, and the ground stirred beneath Gohans feet. Then he heard the screams of his men. It had appeared that one of the buildings had blown up and buried half of his men. They were being ambushed. Gohan immediately pulled out his Z-sword and pulled himself on high alert. In a blink of an eye at least 50 men had came out of nowhere in all directions. Without hesitation Gohan turned Super Saiyan, as he did, something quickly caught his eye. On the Capitol building, the tallest building in East Town, stood a boy. He had golden spiked hair, and around his body a golden radiant light shone. In his hand he held a bloodstained sword. This had to have been their leader. Because he had appeared to be the only enemy to have turned super.

About three enemies ganged up on Gohan. One tried to hit Gohan with a series of punches, while the other two gleefully tried to kick for Gohans head. But then one slipped up and Gohan caught his punch. Gohan forcefully took him and tossed him into a near by building. Then Gohan suddenly felt a fist collide into his jaw, he didn't budge but his head had been swung back from the force of the punch. Gohan angrily looked forward to see who had struck him. But before Gohan had time to see his enemy, he had already launched forward at him. Also instantly Gohan swung his sword, striking the man in his chest.

' I don't have time for this,' Gohan thought as he watched his enemy fall to the ground. All he needed to do was go after the leader, and the rest of his men could finish off the rest.

Gohan quickly jet up to the building, his blood boiling with anger. First, they had destroyed his city, then they had insulted his father.

" You must be very brave or very stupid to come after me alone," the boy said as Gohan touchdown on the top of the building," you must be Gohan, do you know who I am Gohan?"

" You come here, destroy my city, insult my father," Gohan yelled as he charged after him. Gohan furiously swung his sword at the boy, but the boy had caught his attack and their swords collided.

" Why fight you now Gohan, when there in no one to see you fall," the boy smirked. He pulled away from Gohan and greatly distanced himself. His blond spiked hair suddenly fell over his eyes and turned lavender, as he took his sword and carefully placed it back into its case.

" Go home Prince," the boy said earnestly, " drink wine, make love to your wife, for tomorrow we will have our war."

" You speak of war as if it's a game," Gohan said, his hair and eyes going back to its original color.

" Go home Prince," the boy told him again as he jumped of the building.

" Retreat, go back," Gohan yelled off the top of the building to his men.

" My lord, we have something to show you," Thedius told Trunks as they walked the tattered streets of East Town.

" What is it?"

Thedius lead them into a large black tent. Inside a girl laid on the bed, her hands tied back into a bond. She had shoulder length raven hair, and warm chocolate eyes.

Trunks walked closer to see the girl clearly. She was wearing a black tanktop shirt, which had been torn in various places, and baggy blue jeans. Also her beautiful face was marked with cuts and bruises.

" The men found her, we thought she could… entertain you," Thedius smirked as he left the tent.

" What's your name?" Trunks asked her as he began to strip himself of his armor. The girl didn't respond.

" Did you not hear me-."

" Why are you here," she spat at him. Trunks looked at her bemused. No woman had ever talked back to him in his life, besides his mother.

" You know, sometimes I ask myself that everyday," Trunks said pulling off his under armor, exposing all of his body. The girl turned to him, then quickly turned away.

She couldn't help to notice that he was really handsome, had a perfectly well built body, along with a great um……….package.

" You don't have to be afraid," Trunks said as he pulled on a pair of gray baggy cargo pants. Trunks walked over to the girl and touched her soft raven hair. It smelled sweet of strawberries.

" You must royalty," Trunks said examining her hair further.

" If you don't take me back to my father he will come looking for me and-."

" And who so great of a person is your father?"

" Gohan," the girl said proudly.

" Really?"

" Yes," the girl replied staring into Trunks deep blue eyes. She almost instantly got lost in them.

" What's your name?" he asked her once again.

" Pan," the girl responded, breaking eye contact before she ended up doing something stupid, like falling in love.

" You don't have to fear me Pan," Trunks said cupping one of her cheeks, " you're the only Earthling that can say that."

" My lord-," Thedius said entering the room while breathing heavily, " King Vegeta has called you to the ceremony to celebrate the victory-."

" You fought well today," Trunks complimented.

" My lord-," Thedius said startled. Trunks glanced at him, and Thedius immediately knew to leave, " yes, my lord." He soon after left the tent.

" Why do you tremble under my touch," Trunks said as he touched her silky skin. Pan quickly pulled back.

" Cause your nothing but a killer, do you know how many men have been killed today. How many men wont be returning to there wives and families-."

" Do you think I like being what I am," Trunks said raising his voice and completely pulling back from her, " I'm not proud of what I do, and what I have done. That's why I ask myself everyday why am I here. Is killing my only talent. Whats my purpose in the universe if all I can do is take lives."

Pan looked at him startled, as he left from the room.


End file.
